


Just Maybe...

by followthebees



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Parents, Adorable Dean Winchester, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Sexual Situations, Cussing, Cute Dean, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Denial of Feelings, Drunk Dean Winchester, Drunk Sex, Emotional Roller Coaster, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Dean Winchester, Jealous Dean Winchester, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Loving Dean, Male-Female Friendship, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Party, Past Abuse, Romance, Rough Kissing, Sex, Tickle Fights, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/followthebees/pseuds/followthebees
Summary: You could not be more excited about your first year in college with Dean. However, by your first day, all the feelings you had for him,which you had pushed aside through all your years of highschool, are becoming to much to ignore. You can't help but leave your heart open to the miracle that maybe, just maybe, Dean might have feelings for you, too. It is only a matter of time before the occurring of a campus party and a drunken kiss that makes your world turn upside down. Could it be, over the course of the year, that being more than friends doesn't seem as impossible as you thought?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is one of my first fanfictions in Ao3 so please feel welcome to leave comments on your thoughts! I feel really insecure about writing this so the first couple of chapters might or not might not be shit, so please feel free to give advice. Enjoy loves ;)
> 
>  
> 
> Notice: it says 1/1 chapters but that is incorrect. There will be multiple ones its just my laptop is shitty and its not letting me change it.

Saying that you were dying of excitement was an understatement.

You had been waiting for college for years, since 7th grade to be exact. There was always something that made you want to explode about the idea of studying your true passion, and getting away from your mom and having at least some goddamn independence, that is. And now, as you stood inside in your dorm room, as a light breeze and rays of sunshine passed through the open door, you couldn't help but smile( and cry, a lot, actually.)

You were dying of excitement not only because you had made it to a good college with with a 3.9 GPA, but because Dean was here with you _, for you._

You looked at your new dorm room quietly in admiration, one box full of  junk at hand, your H/C hair oily from the trip, as Dean came in the room (looking gorgeous as always), bringing a heavy box (probably books) and set it down quietly at the entrance once he saw you staring fully in to space, which was something Dean knew you did quite often when you were picturing something mentally.

Dean tiptoed quickly past the door and-

"No,no, NO.Dean!" Dean had  snuck behind you and began to tickle your sides, and it catching you by surprise. He tickled you right above your hip bone, knowing it was your most ticklish spot. You started shrieking and wriggling(which Dean thought was adorable) as you were trying to get away of Dean's reach, although you both knew you secretly loved it.

"Dean, omygod, Dean, STOP." You laughed quite hardly, trying to turn around to look at him. "You are going to make me drop my stuff, you ass!"

"Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we." Dean tickled you some more before  letting go of your sides, your designated college sweatshirt coming back in place, soon for  you to turn around to look at him. Your eyes went straight to Dean's beautiful forest green eyes, one of your favorite things about him, as you noticed the slight wrinkles forming around his eyes, a sign that he was smiling.

_My God, how can a man be so beautiful?_

Dean called your name a couple of times ( somewhere along the lines of "Hey Y/N? Sweetheart?Are you there? Or are my eyes just so distracting, sorry") yet you didn't hear him at all as he said it, your thoughts roaming somewhere else, a thought you had experienced an unfathomable amounts of time before since you first met him in high school.

 As you stared into your best friend's eyes, you couldn't stop the familiar feel of want running through your veins at the ever minding thought that one day, a very special girl would get to experience all of Dean's smiles,  his laughs, and his whispers in her ear as he pulls her blouse over her-

_NO, Y/N! Goddammit! You have been through this, it could never happen.... him....with me....of course not you idiot! Mom even said so, you fuck!"_

Your mother. The thought of her very name disturbed you.   
  


_"Mom, I'm taking the bus to the public library- wait mom is that weed?- nevermind. Dean and I have a project to work on together for biology... Mom, are you listening?"_

_" Y/N, don't think I don't know what you are doing. I'm not stupid, for fucks sake. A boy like Dean, you don't have a chance. In fact, you barely have a future- i mean look at you!- you are 16  and your attempt ain't worth shit. You may be smart, but smart don't cut it."_

_You turned around towards the bus stop, knowing that your mom was always  like that, but couldn't help but believe that all she had said  was true._

_You proved part of it wrong, but one thing remained true:  you knew Dean will never love you  or like you like that._  
  


Your (quite sad, and disturbing) flashback was interrupted as Dean chuckled, for what seemed for the third time and then  _Oh my fucking God how long have i been staring at his fucking face?!"_ as you realized you had stopped smiling.You quickly moved your eyes away from his and tried to remember what he had last said.

"No we wouldn't" you replied quickly, remembering what Dean had said before, and you felt a pink shade rising in your cheeks, "but let us not forget we still have my one thousand  boxes of my precious books to unpack, so no more games, Winchester!" You said playfully, not showing embarrassment ( something you had mastered  from previous encounters), and stuck your tongue out funnily at Dean. Dean returned it with a playful shove that made you almost drop the boxed possessions.

You started heading towards the old mattress which the campus provided for you, and set down the box on top, making the bed bend slightly from the weight. Dean went back to get the box he had left at the entrance, and followed you to set it on top of your bed as well, and then headed back towards his car to bring more boxes inside.

You shoved your thoughts about Dean aside, excitement flowing back through you. You had so many things to do in just one day, and you were hoping to show Dean, who was a little uncertain (but wouldn't admit, obviously) the whole campus and its wonderful Union Hall.

"Dean, how about we keep unpacking so once we are done I can show you the campus from top to bottom, considering your obsession and affair with the campus map." You joked, and soon  chuckled remembering his stress in the car during your car trip (" _Y/N how the hell do people even know their way around? It's like a fucking laberynth or something.")_

Dean rolled his eyes, smiling and whispering a playful " I hate you."

"No, you love me." You wrickled your nose as you said it, making a (very sexy, actually) chuckle leave Dean's mouth.

"I'd be lying if I disagreed" He said leaning a chair to hold the entrance door open, and then looked back at you, waiting. "So are you coming or not babe?"

You smiled fondly. It was normal for you both to call each other intimate endearments, Dean had specially been doing it for years, but you could only wish that maybe, maybe by a miracle, his words would not only be used for their friendship but for something more...

You could only wish Dean would feel the same.


End file.
